


Catastrophe

by officialagentmaine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, friendly fluff, its super cute, no romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentmaine/pseuds/officialagentmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North walks into Washington's room and regrets ever leaving him to his own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I may have accidentally adopted five cats.

This is his happy place. This is bliss. This is heaven. This is... Crowded.

Washington stood proudly in front of his door, staring at his designated quarters. It was perfect now, a bit stuffy but he wasn't about to complain. After all, he accomplished something he had been planning for _months_. 

They were sneaked in, one at a time, in the confines of his armour. The trip to the  _Mother of Invention_ wasn't comfortable for any of them. Washington would often cough loudly to conceal their sounds of distress  and screeches for freedom. Teammates would promptly ask him to visit medical before his cough got worse. 

A knock on the door brought Washington out of his thoughts. Panic coursed through him has he hurried to hide his guests.

“Wash, you better be decent! I'm coming in!”

“No! Wait!” True to his word, North entered the room quickly and shut the door behind him, “Have I got a story for you. South and-” 

North stopped talking and stared at the contents of Washington's arm. He glanced around the room,  seeing more of them. The look in his eyes reminded Washington of the time  North  caught  him  drawing on Maine's helmet. The confused, and yet very disappointed dad look with a hint of regret. Washington did the best thing he could when confronted with  _the look_ . 

He explained himself with part lies.

“I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”

The lie being it was an accident.

Before North could say something that would make Washington regret everything, he started to introduce the cats to him. One by one, he picked them up and dropped them into North's arms.

“This is Lance, Vinny, Jay, Mandy and Cupcake,” North was left holding all five cats. They climbed over him while he was still in shock from walking into this.

“Wash, I don't-”

“Now that you know them, _you can't make me get rid of them._ ”

North sighed heavily, and dropped the cats to the floor in favour to rub his face with both hands. What did he get himself into? All he wanted was to tell Washington about South and York's out of hand pranks. He didn't have the guts to break Washington's heart. Although they were relatively new to him, they were practically children to him. Everyone knew that  Washington was a big cat lover. This shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. 

“I'm not going to make you get rid of them,” Washington visible relaxed and sat on his bed. North sat on the floor across from the bed, “ _but_ someone else might. Like  staff, _the Director._ ” 

“Well until he finds out, I'm going to enjoy them every second I can.” 

 

That was how York found them later. Cuddling the cats and making them chase lasers across the room.


End file.
